


two times one equals silver

by Liatheus



Category: Gintama, Naruto
Genre: GinKaka, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, they're both gorgeous silver-haired trolls they deserve smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liatheus/pseuds/Liatheus
Summary: Kakashi never knows what Gintoki is going on about.





	two times one equals silver

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for as a thing for tumblr; please enjoy!

“Really, Sakata-san, that’s quite unnecessary—oof!”

Kakashi’s back hits the window ledge with a clatter, knees bending to brace against the impact, but before he can straighten himself, a body works its way into the space between his legs, and his vision is taken up a pair of red eyes and a mass of silver curls.

“Don’t call me that, do you want me to feel old? Gintoki’s fine, call me that,” says the man who introduced himself as Sakata Gintoki a week ago when he crash-landed into the village, screaming about interstellar travel insurance and cheap, money-grabbing bastards and that goddamn alien better be ready for a good, ol’ fashion spanking if they ever met again and his dick was perfectly functional, thank you!

Kakashi had only had half an idea of what he was talking about, but whole heartedly shared the goddamn alien sentiment all the same, what with the incident involving Kaguya still fresh in Konoha’s memory.

Thankfully the man who was now running around the village advertising himself as Odd Jobs Gin-chan wasn’t an alien chakra goddess hellbent on subjugating the entire shinobi continent.

Unfortunately, he was far, far harder to get rid of.

“Come on, just let loose for a bit. All this Kage-Kage stuff’s gotta hard on the brain, right? Get that other guy to do it, the one with the helmet-thing that does everything you tell him. Gotta make use of everything at your disposal, you know. What was his name again? Tenshou? That’s a Bleach rip-off if I ever heard one, do you guys ever get sued for copyright infringement too?”

“Tenzou,” Kakashi corrects, then completely loses track of whatever the hell’s Gintoki’s mouthing on about. Instead, he does his best to ignore how very persuasive Gintoki’s words are, and the two hands suddenly warming the sides of his hips. “Though he prefers to be called Yamato now. And being Hokage is very serious business that isn’t to be taken lightly.”

“Yeah, sure, sure, Kamen-kun, but that just means you gotta have some serious play afterwards, don’t you think?”

It takes Kakashi a few seconds for his brain to process the nickname, his eyes squinting in mildly confused disbelief because he might be Copy-Ninja Kakashi, and Kakashi of the Sharingan, and Friend Killer Kakashi, and any of the names the shadows had deemed fit to bestow him in the short-long years of his life, but none had ever been given in such a casual, carefree, almost affectionate manner.

He opens his mouth to protest the nickname, more on principle than anything else, but apparently those few seconds had been too many seconds too long, because Gintoki slides a hand down a hipbone and shamelessly squeezes Kakashi’s crotch, and nothing but a gasp comes out.

“Gintoki!” Kakashi grunts out, surprise and exasperation mingling in his voice.

He reaches down and grasps Gintoki’s wrist with every intention of pushing the samurai away, but Gintoki just presses in closer, fingers beginning to massage. Kakashi’s hips jerk at the pressure, and to his shock, a frisson of pleasure runs down his dick.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Gintoki says airily, like he’s not attempting to get the leader of the most powerful shinobi village in the Elemental Nations hard in his own office, “just go with the flow, it feels good, doesn’t it?”

Kakashi is rather loathed to admit it, but it  _does_  feel good, little sparks of sensation flashing in his crotch whenever Gintoki rubs,  _yes, just like that_ , in little circles just like that, with his fingers digging in just a little too hard, so Kakashi can feel the sharpness of his nails even through the fabric of his pants.

“Shit.”

Gintoki’s been touching him for less than a minute and his voice is already low and breathy, his pants feeling tighter with each passing second. Sure, he’s been busy running the village ever since Tsunade went into retirement, but it’s not like he’s been denying himself or anything, so his reaction here is completely unwarranted, and anyone could walk in on them, see him pressed up and trapped (trapped? Is he trapped? He certainly feels trapped) against the window, dammit, Tenzou and Shizune had only left the room ten minutes ago, they could come back, they could—

Gintoki’s free hand slips into his pants, grips firm around the length of his cock, and Kakashi promptly loses his mind.

“Ah!”

Kakashi’s head falls back onto the glass behind him, thoughts scattered as his hips thrust up into the tight warmth of Gintoki’s palm and fingers. Without batting an eye, Gintoki shakes off the hand still clinging to his wrist, pops the button of Kakashi’s pants, pulls down the zip, and nonchalantly shoves the pants down to the middle of Kakashi’s thighs.

Red eyes glance downwards, and Gintoki gives a low whistle that has Kakashi’s cheeks flaring red.

“Hey, you’re actually pretty big, aren’t you, Kamen-kun?” His hand pulls up in an experimental stroke that makes Kakashi’s breath stutter. “I thought maybe that ‘cause you’re kinda thin, it’d be like, whatever, but I guess tall guys really got the whole package, huh.” Another stroke, this time letting his thumb swipe gently over the head, and Kakashi forces himself to swallow the moan building up at the back of his throat, eyelids fluttering. “See, I told you it feels good.”

Kakashi doesn’t bother to hide his eyeroll; he’s a fully grown adult, thank you very much, he knows exactly what feels good.

“Gintoki,” he starts, then stops, because alright, two can play at this game, and if Gintoki’s offering, then Kakashi’s not refusing. “Tighter.”

He splays his legs as wide as he can with his pants in the way, then latches onto Gintoki’s shoulders, giving him full and open access. For a second, Gintoki’s eyes widen, then the tip of a pink tongue darts out and licks the corner of pouty lips, and those sharp eyes fall low and heavy lidded again.

“Like this?” he asks, and his voice for once is soft and husky, completely unlike his usual overdramatic tones.

“Yeah.” Kakashi sighs, sinking into the touch. “Just like that.”

The skin on Gintoki’s hand is rougher than he’s used to, calluses between his thumb and forefinger and the fleshy area beneath his digits freshly healed. His strokes are slow, at once smooth and lazy like the man himself. Kakashi’s toes curl and his body starts to roll with the motion, arching up whenever Gintoki flicks his thumb over the head of his cock, now beginning to drip with pre-come.

Kakashi’s not shy about his body, per se, usually doesn’t mind if people look at him so long as they don’t see his face, but it’s too much with those red eyes on him, staring into him and scrutinising his expression, and he lets his eyes drift shut, lets himself give in to the pleasure lapping at his body.

“Mmm…”                                                    

He barely registers the way his breathing shifts, his exhales noisy with soft hums and breathy, closed-mouth moans. His face is so hot, his mask dampening with the heat of his breath. There’s a side thought that wonders if he should pull down his mask, but he dismisses it as soon as it appears, focusing instead of the heat thrumming between his legs.

It’s not until the rhythmic pressure on his cock slackens that he peeks open an eye to see Gintoki gazing thoughtfully at him.

“Oi, Kakashi, can we go get parfaits after this? You’re the Hokage, so you can pay, right?”

Kakashi once again finds that he has no idea what Gintoki is on about.

“Ah, wait, do you guys even have parfaits?” Gintoki is still holding Kakashi’s cock in a loose grip, idly thumbing at the foreskin while his mouth says words Kakashi finds himself struggling to comprehend, what with his erection and all. “Okay, never mind parfaits. How about dango? I definitely saw a dango shop down the road yesterday. Let’s go get dango after this.”

“What? I don’t even—”

It’s as far as he gets before Gintoki drops to his knees and Kakashi promptly loses his mind for the second time that day, every thought evaporated at the sensation of warm, tight and wet over his cock. When Gintoki’s tongue presses hard against the underside, he can’t stop the moan that leaks out, and blushes at the way it seems to echo in the open space of the Hokage’s office.

In response, Gintoki hums, the sound moving up in pitch as if in delight. The vibrations send shivers up Kakashi’s spine, and his knees threaten to give out, legs trembling as pleasure crashes hotter and faster around him. On instinct, he throws a hand out and buries it in the thick waves of Gintoki’s hair, the other reaching behind his head to grasp at a pillow that isn’t there, fingers scrabbling instead at the smooth pane of glass.

He does his best to choke back his cries as Gintoki sucks sloppily around him, teeth scraping gently at the flare of the head as the man’s mouth moves up and down the length of his cock. An arm locked over his waist keeps him pinned to the window ledge, reminds him not to lose himself and thrust wild like an animal, since he doesn’t know Gintoki’s limits. Still, he can’t quite stop the way his hips twitch forward, helplessly riding into the heat.

The room grows thick with the sounds of his moans and gasps, and the wet sounds of Gintoki’s tongue and lips lapping and sucking at his cock. A hard slurp sends him right to the edge of orgasm, and he tugs at silver strands in warning.

“Gintoki”—a short, sharp suck—“ _ah!_  Gintoki, off, gonna”—an inquisitive hum, right at the sensitive tip of his head—“ _nnnmh_ , gonna come—!”

Gintoki’s eyes flick up at him, and for a long, breathless second, Kakashi is graced with the image of the samurai on his knees, willingly taking Kakashi’s cock into his mouth, looking up at him with eyes that seemed to see everything and nothing all at once. Then Gintoki pulls off with a pop, standing up and stepping back into Kakashi’s space just like before. Kakashi drops his hands back onto those broad shoulders, fingers digging hard as Gintoki gets a good grip around him, other hand curled in a cup at the tip, and starts jerking him off again.

The pressure builds unbelievably fast, and when he comes barely ten seconds later, it is wonder and bliss and feels so,  _so_  good. Gintoki works him right through it, unrelenting until Kakashi squirms and grunts softly in discomfort.

Leaving Kakashi to catch his breath, Gintoki wanders over to the tissue box on the other side of the room, taking out far more sheets than necessary to clean off his hands before dumping them in the bin.

When Gintoki ambles back, Kakashi finishes what he had tried to say before.

“I don’t even like sweets,” he tells him, chest still heaving.

“Then I’ll just have your share too,” Gintoki says immediately, “I’ll need it to get this taste out of my mouth.”

Kakashi huffs, but is too soft and sated to be properly annoyed.

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” he simply points out, stalling for another moment to revel in the post-orgasm warmth. “And what would you have done if I had come in your mouth?”

Gintoki shrugs, rolling his shoulders with the motion and stretching his neck. “Eh, I trust you. Now hurry up and pull your pants up, you look like a pervert with your dick out like that. I still want dango.”

“Wouldn’t the bigger pervert be the one who pulled down my pants in the first place?”

“Blah, blah, blah, you talk too much, let’s go already.”

With a dramatic forlorn sigh, Kakashi does as he’s bid, tucking himself back in neatly to the beat of Gintoki’s foot tapping impatiently on the floor. As they move towards the door, a thought occurs to him, and he sidles up to Gintoki, straightening up to his full height so he can look down on him with the few centimetres difference between them.

“So,” he says, catching Gintoki’s attention, then pauses for effect. “I’m big, huh?”

Gintoki’s hand stops halfway towards the doorknob, a flush colouring his face rosy pink.

“I meant that you’re bigger than I expected!” he says, waving his other hand as if to brush away his earlier statement. “I didn’t mean that you were  _that_  big, I’ve seen way bigger, you know. Like you’re definitely below average for your height, what was the ratio meant to be again?”

Kakashi quirks an eyebrow, glad that his mask hides the smirk wanting to spill onto his face.

“Like ten to one? One hundred to one? Something like that, you’re definitely not that big.”

“So,” Kakashi says, catching a pause in the rambling, “you wanna compare sometime?”

Gintoki’s mouth, half-open and undoubtedly ready to deliver another stream of flying half-insults, abruptly closes.

“And like I said,” he continues cheerily, “I don’t like sweets.”

“Oh.” Gintoki clears his throat, flush spread all the way to the tips of his ears. “Shouldn’t you buy me dango first? I don’t put out until at least the first date.”

Kakashi bites his tongue down on several very choice comments, simply raising both eyebrows and looking pointedly at the window. Gintoki waves his hand again, giving another shrug.

“Totally different,” he says, “if anything, I put you out. So, dango, yes? And we can compare tonight. I’ll even bring a ruler if you’re into that. I’m an S, by the way, just so you know.”

Kakashi is pretty sure that he doesn’t know at all, but if he had to guess, he would say that his days are just about to get a whole lot sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> • Gintoki has a habit of giving people nicknames, often based on their traits of appearance. Kakashi’s most notable feature is, of course, his mask, and Kamen (仮面) = mask, therefore Kakashi = Kamen-kun  
> • “Tenshou” from the Getsuga Tenshō used by Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. Gintama is a fourth-wall-breaking comedy that likes to parody other shows, so the characters are constantly making jokes about copyright infringement
> 
> Comments and kudos highly appreciated!<3 (seriously, please let me know if there are any GinKaka fans out there, it would make me feel less lonely xD )


End file.
